extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mazeka369/The Life of Toa Roka
Long Before the the Toa Mahri broke the stone cord that linked Mahri Nui up with Voya Nui. There was a Team of Toa that protected Mahri Nui until the Barraki where sent to the Pit. As the worthless scum they where, they almost manage to kill all of the toa except Roka a Toa of water. He was able to ecsape by creating a strong water current that carried the barraki away. He then traveled to Stelt. Chapter 1: A Litte Too Noisy One Day on Stelt Roka heard loud sounds coming from outside his hut. He thought it there was a fight outside. Roka wouldn't be suprized if it was, because theres always fights taking place on stelt. But today it wasn't a fight it was something else. Roka stepped out of his tent after the sounds have lasted a good thirty minutes. Roka saw that those sounds where coming from a new comer that was wrecking the place. But Roka didn't know that new comer was in fact a makuta. Roka has never heard of a makuta or have ever seen one in person and doesn't even know that the new comer is a makuta. Roka thought in his mind someone should stop this being from wrecking the place, if destroying the place is there way looking for something they should try a less noisy way. The Toa of Water then looked to the coast and made a ten foot wall of water. He then crashed the water on the new comer, they fell to the ground and was burried under the water. The place was now flooded with water. The being then emerged from under the water. "What do we have here, a Toa of water I presume." the newcomer said. "Why come here and wreck the place when you can look for what you want" Roka said. "Making alot of noise was an easier way to find what I was looking for, and I was looking for a Toa." They said before they shot a bolt of shadow energies through their staff towards Roka. Toa Roka did a front hand spring over the shadow energies and then use his power over water to make all the water that flooded the place hit the new comer into the ocean. Roka waited for them to surface, after five minutes the being bursted into the air and started to flap his wings. "Impressive for a toa." then they flew over roka and landed behind him. The Makuta then lifted his staff. ---- As fast as Roka was he quickly turn around and cut off there hand that held there staff and then stuck one of his blades into the their chest. "Whats your name so I may carve it into your grave." Roka said after he stuck one of his blades into there chest. "My name is Makuta Deveren, that is something you can take with when your dead toa." The Makuta said while pulling the blade out of his chest. Just as Roka was going to blow the last strike a blue figuire came out of the shadows and said "Stop". The figuire then shot a grey misile that formed blue chains around Makuta Lerak. "Don't worry my name is Helryx I have only came here for that makuta you were about to kill." the being that that shot the makuta with a nyrah ghostblaster said. "What are you going to do with him?"Roka wondered. "Well thats classified, and what is your name" "My name is Roka". "Hm you have great potentel, I can see you working for me." "I know where your getting at, how much pay will I get." "A good amount and some new armour and weapons." "I accept!" "I knew you would now, follow me". Helryx said before picking up makuta lerak,then turning around and started to walk to the coast of stelt with Roka following. Chapter 2: The Ghostly Mist In the boat roka had to move over to make room for the makuta. "Watch him for me" helryx said to roka while untieing the boat from a small post and quickly jumping into the boat. Helryx then pulled out all of the paddles on the boat. Then they began to paddle nonstop for what felt like hours. Until they reached an Island with a heavly armed walls outlining the island. On the shore both of them got out. Helryx took the makuta out of the boat and placed him on her back. Roka on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to helryx, he was staring at the large fortess gate. The gates that roka were looking at slowly started to open revealing a silver and red being. "Take him to maxium security cell six and keep him isolated from anything else" "Hey Roka!" "Roka!!" "Roka!!!" "Huh?" "Where am I?" "Where on Daxia and in the middle of practice" "Sorry about that Trinuma" They then went back to practicing. Roka had just remebered how he came to the order a couple of years. But that was the past and besides theres more important things, like the new mission he was about to receive. Brutaka had just finished a mission and was tolded by helryx to tell roka he had an important mission. Brutaka walked to the training grounds that Roka and Trinuma were training on. "Helryx has a mission for you and would like to see you in her office " brutaka said to Roka "What is it?"Roka replied while dodging one of Trinuma's attacks "She didn't say" "Tell her I'll be there in a moment" "I wil" Brutaka then turned around and started to walk the way he came. After the two were finished training Roka went to Helryx's office. "So what is it this time a shadow matoran, a makuta, a few rahkshi?" "This time it's a matoran" "Another mission where I have to help out a matoran?!" "But this mission is speicial, The brotherhood of makuta is targeting a matoran named kuri who has been trading unuasul, weapons in Metru Nui." "Reach him before the makuta do and destroy the all the weapons he has" "Why do I have to destroy all of the weapons he has?" "If the mauta think it's something useful to there cause then we can't let them get there claws on it." "Alright then Metru Nui here I come." Roka started walking dsown the hallway leading to helrex's office. "Theres a vehicle outside" Helrex said uneasily. I hope he's ready to face a makuta like the one he's going face.''Helrex thought about the mission she had just sent Roka on. She thought that she had sent him to his death, but maybe he could come out on top. ---- Roka jumped into a silver vehicle with black lines on it. He pulled back the handle bars and quickly the vehicle flew into the distance. As his ship came close to a dock in Ga-Metru roka could see rahkshi peices laying about everywhere and shattered buildings that shown signs of a battle. Roka found a clear spot on the dock and land. Roka got off his vehicle and looked around. "What happened here?" ''A battle? A war? He then started walking forward into the mist filled city. Roka looked around only to see structures of buildings and the ghostly mist that hid everything from sight. Why would a matoran be in a place like this?, he pondered. Strangely the mist around him started to blind him. Roka started to get an uneasy feeling of fear. Suddenly somethig dashed behind him. He quickly turned around but nothing was there. "It must have been a rahi." Roka turned around and started to moving forward. Far in front of him he saw something standing in front of him. Just standing there. Roka stopped walking and stood still. "WHO ARE YOU?!" The figure walked backward into the mist. He ran after the figure. He looked all around but whoever they were,they seemed to have vanish. Roka started hearing foot steps behind him. He thought he was imagining things. He turned around not expecting anything. What he saw was three rahkshi with there red eyes starring right at him. Roka pulled out his swords and positioned himself for battle. Out of nowhere rahkshi circled around roka cornering him off from any escape route. Each one with there staffs ready to kill roka. "Uh-Oh this isn't good" ---- Chapter 3: A Small World What seemed to be his last minutes of life. Roka saw something inbetween two rahkshi on the right of him. Behind the rahkshis was a barrel filled to the brim with explosives. Roka thought in his mind ''Maybe I could hit that barrel with my blade. But if it didn't explode? But it's worth a try.''The rahkshi were know raising there staffs and were going to land the killing blow. "This might not work though it's my only chance." Without a second thought Roka threw his blade inbetween two rahkshi hitting the barrel with perfect precision. But the barrel didn't ignite or explode or even spark. Before the rahkshi could srike him, Roka jumped and spinned in the air over the rahkshi. Quickly Roka pulled out his two blades. The rahkshi turned there heads towards raka and began spreading outward climbing and running by the buidings near Roka. Out of nowhere the rahshis bodys started flying into buildings left of him by some unknown force. As Roka looked to his right a tall grey and black being with a long blade walked to where the rahshi were held to the bearly standing building. The being then lifted his left hand almost as if he controlled gravity forced the rahkshis together into a ball crushing them. The being put his hand down and the ball of crushed rashkshi landed with a large thud. Roka amazed by the the beings power he asked them: "How did do you that?!"In replie they said "How did I do that? By useing my powers over gravity and magnetism toa, and who are you?" "I'm Toa Roka an order of mata nui member and you are?" "How do I know for sure that you are a member of that order and not an imposter?" "Would an imposter know that The Shadow One and the dark hunters fled from Odina because thousands of rahkshi overrun the place." "So you are a member and, how do you Know I'm a dark hunter." "That doesn't matter right now, from what I seen you certainly despise The Makuta too and whats your name?" "My name is Striker and when I get my hands on the Makuta I'm going to rip there armour off there mangled bodies and make a statue of myself out of their armour!" "Thats nice to hear considering I know how we can find one." "Where!" "Follow me" Roka said as he walked over to the barrel of exsplosives to pull his blade out. ---- While the two were walking through Metru Nui Icarax had captured the matoran Kuri in the colliseum in the center of metru nui inside a hidden cave close to the surface. Kuri was chained to a wall of the cave with the only light he coudle see was a small glistering beam of sunlight coming from a hole on ceiling of the cave. At the end of the cave kuri was in there was creates stacked on each other almost reaching the ceiling and at the front of the cave was an old splintered door with carvings of centuries old righting which he coudn't make out. Slowly the door creaked open just as kuri had just awakened minutes. Kuri looked at the the door knowing whatever would be behind the door wouldn't be friendly. Kuri tried to pull his arms down but soon he realized he was chained to wall about meet whatever was behind the door. The door fully opened revealing Icarax. "Tell me where are the weapons you've been giving to your fellow matoran." "Who are you?" The matoran replied not understanding exactly what was going on. "That's not important, now tell me where are the weapons you own." "What weapons?" "Don't play dumb with me you pathetic matoran! For the last time tell me where are the weapons you own!" "Speak!" Chapter 4: Rahkshi Reinforcements The Dark hunter followed Roka patienly waiting to see a Makuta. The two were now out of Ga-Metru and out of the mist heading toward the Colliseum. "Do you know what your doing?" "Not exac...." Roka just now saw a squad of six rahkshi gaurding the entrance to the colliseum. Roka jumped behind a building while the dark hunter just stood there. "Don't just stand there hide!" "There just rahkshi." Striker was a wright about them being rahshi but not about them being just any old rahkshi. As Striker finished his sentence the Rahkshi were fully aware of them. One rahkshi that was silver took a step forward and placed its staff over its head and slammed it into the ground sending arcs of electricity heading straight for striker. Striker saw this coming but it was to late. The electricity hit striker causing him to emit a low groan. Striker slowly took a step forward with the electricity surg ing through him unaware of the blue and purple Rahkshi on his left. Roka threw his fin blade at the rahkshi but with a quick movement of its blade knocked Roka's blade into the ground. Roka then pulled out his twin blades. Suddenly something invisble went through Roka causing him extreme pain. Roka dropped his blades and held his chest feeling as if his insides had just been plunged behind him. Striker took slow steps as he went through the electricity coming from the silver Rahkshi's staff still in the ground. After blue and purple Rahkshi deflected roka's blade it went behind striker undetected. Striker busy with the silver rahkshi didn't see the rahkshi strike him on the back of his head. Striker fell to his knees and hands. The silver rahkshi that striker faced was now in front of him lifting its blade about to kill him. ---- With a small movement of Strikers hand he stopped the Rahkshi's blade one inch above his head. Striker then smiled. With another movement of his hand he forced the Silver Rahkshi's staff into it's canister and then slammed the silver rahkshi into the rahkshi to his left. The two Rahkshi then hit into a building smashing them into parts. Striker got up and turned to his right to make sure roka was ok because he was stil useful to him. Roka was fighting two Rahkshi while watching out for the rahkshi who could control its own density and go invisble for a short time. Behind Striker one of the dissambled rahkshi pulled its parts and the silver rahkshi parts together to form a two Rahkshi Kaita. Striker turned around jumped up and started flying. The Rahkshi kaita raised its double bladed sword and slammed it into the ground. Striker was now flying over the Kaita but couldn't fly for long due to his heavy armour. While the rahkshi kaita pulled it's blade out of the ground Striker lifted his hand and made the rahkshi kaita's double sidded blade staff rise up with the kaita not letting go. Striker then made the staff with the kaita holding on to impact a building crushing it but not discontinueing it to function. The kaita fell to the ground with a large thud and stumbled while trying to move. Striker placed his hand forward useing his power over gravity to make the rahkshi kaita crush into the ground. After the kaita was defeated Striker turned around and started walking towards Roka until a small vine wrapped around his ankle. He looked down and suddenly a larger vine wrapped around his whole body and pulled him into the ground.